The invention provides a process for the preparation of a protein solution which is not prone to floc or particle formation even on heat treatment.
It is known that particles or flocs are frequently formed in protein-containing solutions. In particular in the case of preparations which are administered parenterally to the patient, floc or particle formation poses a serious problem. These particles have to be removed prior to administration using a filter specifically provided for this purpose or, if this is not possible, the preparation has to be discarded. The causes of such a particle formation are often unclear, but this problem is observed in particular on heat treatment of protein solutions. This can be illustrated using albumin as an example:
For a long time, albumin, which is prepared from human plasma by purification, has been administered to patients in emergencies for substituting the blood volume. The albumin is usually obtained from human plasma by fractional alcohol precipitations in the cold, by which the other plasma components are separated off. For medicinal use, it is customary to employ albumin solutions which contain this protein in amounts of 5, 20 or 25%. To eliminate the risk of an infection of the patients by bacteria or viruses which may be present in a contaminated albumin solution, the albumin solution is as a rule subjected to a heat treatment in the final container. Here, in the presence of stabilizing additives, the albumin solution is pasteurized, for example by heating at approximately 60xc2x0 C. for at least 10 hours.
During pasteurization, floc-like particles may form which, when the filled containers are gently shaken, become evident as opalescent and/or white conglomerates of greater or smaller size. Since parenteral administration of such particles has to be avoided, it is necessary to segregate and discard such filled containers. Filtration of a particle-containing solution prior to administration is not practicable, since the filtration of the protein solution through a sterile filter is hindered by its relatively high viscosity.
Since the particles formed by protein aggregation are formed primarily during the pasteurization process and since it is not possible to remove them subsequently from the final filled container, it has already been attempted to reduce floc formation, or to prevent it entirely, by adding suitable agents. Thus, the European Patent 0 341 103 describes a process for stabilizing human albumin solutions in a container with the aid of a stabilizer where, in addition to the stabilizer, a surfactant, such as Tween(copyright) 80, Tween(copyright) 20, Pluronic(copyright) F68 or the laurate of polyethylene glycol 600 is added prior to the heat treatment. Here, above a certain detergent concentration, a considerably reduced number of flocs is observed, which is reduced even more, or completely prevented, when the detergent content is increased. However, it is a disadvantage that the detergent remains in the protein solution and is therefore administered to the patient together with the albumin. Although certain detergents are entirely suitable in certain concentration limits for administration since they can be tolerated and broken down in the organism, a preparation with as low a detergent content as possible, if any at all, is preferred and aimed for.
It was therefore the object to develop a process permitting the preparation of a protein solution which only contains very little detergent, if any at all, and which is not prone to floc or particle formation even on heat treatment.
It has now been found that such a protein solution can be prepared when the heat treatment is carried out in a glass vessel which has been rinsed out beforehand with a detergent solution and then with distilled water or another detergent-free solvent.
It is surprising that filling in a detergent-containing solution into the glass vessel intended for receiving the protein solution reduces or prevents the amount of flocs or particles formed on the subsequent heat treatment of the albumin solution which is then filled into this vessel, even though the vessel is rinsed with distilled water or another detergent-free solvent before the protein solution is filled in, so that only traces of detergent, if any at all, are still detectable in the pasteurized protein solution, but that nevertheless the proportion of particles is significantly reduced.
Suitable detergents are substances known to the person skilled in the art. Here, particular preference is given to nonionic detergents which are known under the trade names Tween(copyright), Triton(copyright) and Pluronic(copyright). The upper limit of the concentration of the detergent in the solution which is brought into contact with the glass vessel is defined solely by the solution in the liquid. However, the concentrations in solutions should not be less than 0.000001% by weight. The inner surface of the glass vessel should be wetted as completely as possible, and there is no limit to the duration of the incubation. The subsequent rinsing of the vessel with water or a detergent-free solution is intended to ensure the detergent in the ready-to-use protein solution is present only in traces, preferably in a concentration of less than 0.0002% by weight, or no longer detectable at all. This treatment of the glass vessel leads to the unexpected result that the proportion of particles in the filled-in protein solution after pasteurization is very low, as demonstrated by the example below.
The cause of the formation of flocs or particles in a protein solution during the heat treatment has hitherto not been understood completely, but the results of the present invention indicate that the inner surface of the vessel may be an important factor here. It is possible that the detergent prevents the formation of flocs by saturation of appropriate interaction sites which act as xe2x80x9cparticle nucleation centersxe2x80x9d. A particular advantage of the process according to the invention is the fact that only traces of detergent, if any at all, go into solution, and that the preparation is consequently only contaminated to a small extent, if it all.
Using the process according to the invention, it is possible to prevent floc or particle formation in various protein solutions. The process has proved to be very particularly successful for stabilizing albumin solutions and for solutions of blood clotting factors. The proteins can either be isolated from natural material, or they can be prepared by recombination or transgenically. The invention can be realized with all customary container glass types, in particular with those made from type I and type II glass.
It is not in every case that floc or particle formation in protein solution occurs only during heat treatment. Sometimes, a particle formation which can be prevented or reduced by the process according to the invention is observed even at room temperature or during prolonged storage. Quite generally, it can be said that the formation of protein oligomers, dimers or multimers induced by the surfaces of vessels can be reduced by the invention.